War and Peace
by Jovianokami
Summary: AU fic. War between two galaxies has lasted for eons. Making it near impossible for peace to coexist between them. Yet a chance meeting between a young Prime and two young Commanders. Could very well change the course of history and uncover a conspiracy that began long before they came into existence. Pairing (OptimusxElitaOnexDion)


**Prologue **

_Aquarius Cluster_

_Sadalsuud System_

_Planet: Aqua _

_Location: Northern Hemisphere _

_Colony Name: Bunda_

The planet atmosphere was dark and cold with winds coming in with the clouds gathering around and over a settlement of buildings, warehouses, towers, and homes now darkling the sky over head in minutes. Once gentle winds were now blowing harshly causing many of its residents to seek out shelter now. Naturally the buildings themselves were tall and massive reaching towards the heavens yet separated enough to allow the citizens of the colony to pass around the settlements and head towards their homes. Only just five miles west-east of the settlement was a large structure with three grand towers, one as a communication tower the others being two defense tower with two massive guns pointed to the sky.

The third one was still under construction only half way build leaving the colony with only one defense tower. The work on the third tower would still be underway but with the heavy winds and the darkling sky had the workers halted in their work leaving and putting their tools of the trade away till there was nobody left on the tower. The first tower which as the communication tower still had it workers inside checking the channels and networks within the colony itself and with the outer space systems that would kept it contact with the home world that was many light yards away from them.

In one communication room a small group in charge of monitoring the channels and network coming and going from the colony to the outer space systems satellites was working their normal shift unaware of the storm brewing just outside the tower now. A loud ping ring out the room as the door to the elevator open allowing a deep gray, blue and red armor wearing being to walk into the room holding some date pads under it left arm now. Walking calmly over to station on the left side till it was in between two others armor beings with different colors types. Lean over the two of them, checking over the monetary system.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Steelgaze." replied a black, yellow stripe mech who tilt his head just slightly to look up at the mech between him and Static.

"Just making sure, Blackbird. I don't want this storm cutting off our communications with the home world just yet. This colony is still getting on its feet." Steelgaze said moving away from the two mensahs now.

"Ah, no worries, boss. Nothing going to happen in the next few minutes that make a difference to us." said Static a purple, blue-white and yellow young mech who was relaxing even with his boss looming over him.

"Steelgaze! I got something weird going on over here!" spoke up Chamber a young femme with a white and black paint armor who had turned in her seat to look over at older mech now. Causing Blackbird to reach over to Static now giving him a quick smack to the head now.

Without word, Steelgaze walk over to the station Chamber was at who moved from her seat allowing the deep gray, blue and red mech to sit down a moment before bring up the channel Chamber had just been listening to just moment ago. His brows frown together as his yellow colored eyes narrow as his listen in on the channel trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"What in the void is this?" Steelgaze asked turning his helm to look at Chamber now.

"I don't know. I check the frequency at least three times already as well as the quantum entanglement systems and everything checks out." Chamber said letting her hands move over the keyboard now bringing up the systems on vid now.

"Something has to be wrong. All I'm hearing is chips, clicks, and beeps." Steelgaze said bring his own hands up and begin to type on the keyboard now checking the systems himself just in case the young femme had over look something now.

Just as he was searching through the systems, a loud screeching sounded through the room causing all four of the group to bring their servos up to their audio ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The screens before them change from the usual transmission charts channels into screens of nothing but static for at least a couple of minutes only to go blank some seconds later.

"By the void! What was that?!" Blackbird asked as he used his seat to steady himself. The sound having causing his audio ears still ringing.

"You got me. Never heard anything like that before!" Static said from the ground having fall off his chair earlier. And was now attempting to stand up but his legs were shaking and his stomach was filled with a nauseating feel.

"If you two femmes are done, gossiping there. I want you to check the lower systems and see if our communications are still working. Especially our outer transmissions!" Steelgaze said sharply getting the two other mech to jump into action, "Chamber, did you attempt contact with whatever was making the strange noises?"

"Ah, yes. I thought it might be that shipment shuttle we been waiting for since it was supposed to arrive by now. But…when I contacted, all got was this. I attempted to have them clear the channel and speak more clearly but I got nothing. Just the same over and over chips, beeps, and thrills." Chamber said quickly wondering just what Steelgaze was thinking.

"Steelgaze! We got a problem, our communications have been severed! We can't make contact with in the colony or outside the planet atmosphere!" Static shouted as his hands moved over the keyboard rapidly.

"That not the only thing, I manage to bring up the scans earlier before that strange screech. And…it detected a large ship vessel coming down right over the main colony area!" Blackbird said troubled.

"Is it one of our own?" Steelgaze asked turn his seat around completely to look at the black and yellow strip mech but knew whatever Blackbird was about wasn't going to be good. He could hear the fear in Blackbird voice and wonder if Static and Chamber had heard it too.

"No…sir, our systems identify it as unknown. It…it not one of our own but as near as I can tell it's as large as one of our warships." Blackbird said his green colored eyes looking down at the screen before him as his hands paused over the keyboard now.

"Maybe…maybe it a new type of ship! You know, the Council Senate, they are always coming up with new warships. Like they say, it kept our kind safe from the unknown, right?" Static said breaking the uneasy silence that had fall over them.

"Then what about that screeching just now? I don't think…wait! Steelgaze, were are you going?!" Chamber asked her lavender color eyes catching sight of her boss getting out of her seat now.

"I'm going to check things out. If this is one of the Council Senate warship, then they have some explaining to do about what the void they just did. But something in my etincelle it's…it tells me differently." Steelgaze said walking over to the elevator now pressing the down button.

"Pirates? Maybe even slave traders?" Blackbird asked watching as Steelgaze walk into the elevator now.

"By the spirits, let us hope so." Steelgaze said as the elevator doors close covering him in completely darkness now.

_55,000 Billion years later_

"Ariel!" yelled a young garcon who was racing across a large green field it tall grass waving back and forth as the wind of the planet below towards a young fille who just look up glancing over her shoulder to see who was yelling her name moving her hand now hiding a clear gem from sight as the figure approach.

"Dion! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked watching as a young blue, yellow and white garcon began to slow down only coming to a complete stop once he was by her side.

"I…came to…see you….argh….give me….a….moment…." Dion said breathing heavily as he had been running from the main colony all the way out here to meadow now. His breath heavy as he struggle to take in air now his eyes looking pass the meadow to the were a line of trees just some inches away now.

Ariel give him a smile as Dion was bending over with his hands on his knees trying to calm his heavy breathing. Getting up, the young fille came over to her childhood friend side giving him a pat on the back now. Once his breathing was back to normal, Dion stood tall and straight before turning his helm to Ariel giving her a goofy smile now.

"You come to see me off, right?" Ariel asked as she moved her arms behind her back now.

"Yup! It's not every day, one gets to visit our homeworld!" Dion said happily as the young fille would be heading back toward the homeworld with her aunt and uncle.

"It not the homeworld, Dion. It a colony world that is at least a good eight star clusters away from Terratron." said Ariel rolling her eyes at Dion silliness.

"Still close enough for me! Compared to us who are at least fifteen star clusters away, it might as well be the homeworld." Dion said cheerfully as he reach into his pocket sub-space now.

"Hmm? What do you have there?" Ariel asked watching him for a few minutes as curiosity shine in her eyes now.

"Ah, close your eyes first." Dion said pausing a moment when Ariel moved closer to him.

Ariel eyed him for a couple of minutes before closing her eyes giving him the chance to bring out whatever it was he had brought with him. Seeing her eyes closed now, the young blue, yellow and white garcon went back to what he was doing earlier. His bright blue eyes would shoot back over to the pink and light red fille who eyes remind closed. His smile grew as he was finally was able to bring out the gift he had been working on the pass week just for her.

Carefully, he took the thin string between his hands as he walk even closer to Ariel now standing right on the tip of his feet as he brought up the string right over her helm then slowly bringing it down letting the necklace rest comfortably around her neck now. With a silver gold color clay pendant laying just right over the area of her etincelle now. Nodding in satisfaction, Dion took a few steps back as he brought his arms up and over his chest now.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Dion said having a pleased smile on his face now.

Ariel slowly open her eyes now as she rose her right hand letting it touch the clay pendant for a moment then taking hold of it bringing it up eye level now. Her light blue eyes took the time to take in the details of the pendant seeing the holy symbols of their god and goddess now. He even hand made the scythe and the halberd lay over one other as right in blades themselves were the sun and moon combined together was carved into the scythe and onto the halberd. Eyes widen by this, Ariel look up to see that Dion had turn to look away now but his checks were flush into a light pink color now.

"I made it just for you. You know…to protect you against evil and stuff but more importantly against the synthetics." Dion said trying to keep calm and look cool as his fille friend watch him.

Ariel look back at the pendant now understanding Dion concern and fear and why he had given her this. The synthetics, a race of robotic machines had appeared 55,000 billion years ago attacking the colony Bunda; killing all citizens and what military crew that was station there before disappearing only to reappear again.

This time in the Capricorns sector and once again repeating the actions of Bunda all over again. Naturally, after the first two attack the Council Senate and the Avatars sent orders to the military to send out at least three dreadnoughts, five stealth cruiser ships along with ten bombers ships to the Capricorns Cluster hoping this time they would be able to defend the colonies in this star systems only to half succeed in the process.

The Guntai military, their military, only manage to kept it hold on the smaller star clusters for at least for five days at the loss of three colonies before having to retreat from the cluster. Soon word spread about a new race that for some reason or other seemed determined to conquer and annihilate them. Or at least that was the word spread around from the soldiers who had manage to come back home. From then on, it seemed that Terratron was now in a constant war against the synthetics and their home world Cybertron.

Even now, generations later, they were still fighting never waving nor gaining war against one other yet both sides were still willing to keep throwing their soldiers' lives into the line of fire till one side won. Closing her hand around the pendant, Ariel turn around till she finally be able to face him. Without a word, she jump onto him wrapping her small arms around his slightly larger body now. Making Dion become still for a couple of moment feeling his face burn with happiness at the hug and embarrassment at having been caught off guard at it.

"Thank you, Dion! I'll kept it on till I come back home, okay?" Ariel said turning her head up to look at him now.

"You're welcome, Ariel. Now…agh…we should head back, you supposed to be leaving today right? Don't want to make your aunt and uncle wait too long now do you?" Dion said pointing out how late it was getting.

"Ah, you're right. We should head back to the settlement." Ariel said letting go of her garconfriend turning now to face the way Dion had come from just minutes ago.

The two of them quickly moved throw out the meadow now following a slightly worn out path back to main colony now were their parents were no doubt waiting for them. It took them just a few minutes then to reach the space port and docking area as it was right straight down from the main colony road.

Once there, Ariel and Dion spotted at eight adults standing around on the main dock waiting area. With a shout from Dion, all eight adult turn their heads to see who had made the shout seeing it was Dion who was waving enthusiastically at them. Coming down to a mid-stride, Ariel and Dion walk over to their Apa and Anya now looking up at them with carefree and content looks on their faces.

A mech with golden yellow highlights painted on the edges of his armor held other colors of white, blue, and dark green painted armor while on his helm was rounded in the back allowing point gold chevron to stand out now with rectangular fins at the side. Shoulder pads sticking out but give him more than enough room to move his arms about now. His green eyes look down at his daughter now giving her a small smile as he brought up his hand letting his fingers trace down her helm.

"Where have you been, Ariel? You almost miss you're flight." asked Stonewall his green eyes looking over to Dion for a moment.

"Oh, I just getting my gift ready that all." Ariel said looking up at her Apa now.

"Gift? For who?" asked her Anya, a femme with pink, red and purple color armor with small wings panels on her back. With sharp pointed planes on her helm with a feminie body with slender hips with back three shape planes with long slim legs. Her refine arms moving as her hands place themselves on her daughter shoulders as her sapphire blue eyes look down at her daughter now.

"It for Dion." Ariel said quickly turning her own sapphire blue eyes down to the ground now as the adults around them look at her now along with Dion who own blue eyes seemed to widen at the news.

"Will then, why don't you give Dion, his gift?" said Dion Anya, a yellow and bright green-yellow color fille. Her helm was a bit strange as it was circler at the bottom with a point end on the top. The rest of her was quite plain with no sharp, or angular, or pointed end. Just a simple smooth and flat armor that showed curved hips and full chest.

"Hmm…they are a little too young for this aren't they?" asked Dion Apa, an mech who armor was an light blue and white color. His chest armor was large and bulky with plates hanging from the front and back of the chest down that protected his lower body and legs. Thick thigh guards which were around the waist and covering his tights.

"Bluestorm, let them be. If anything, I find this quit cute." said his life mate who had given him a pointed glare now.

"Yes, yes, Sunlight. I know it cute and all but…" Bluestorm stared to say, but Ariel Anya, Dwarfstar look over at him giving an all too polite smile to him. He felt a chill run down his spine at the smile making his red eyes look away from a moment. But the sound of someone chuckling had him looking back.

"What so funny, Stonewall?!" growled Bluestorm causing Stonewall to stop chuckling at him.

"Ah, nothing, nothing. Now Ariel, weren't you about to give Dion his gift now?' said Stonewall giving his daughter the chance to act now.

"Yes!" Ariel said reaching into her sub-space now pulling out a small box. She held on to it a moment, shifting her feet a little at the feel of eyes on her. Taking in a deep breath, she quickly handed her gift into Dion chest.

"Here…I…wanted to give this to you for a while but…." Ariel started to say but found herself loss for words now.

"Thanks, Ariel." Dion said taking the gift now from her small delicate hands looking down at the small box.

The small box was wrap in light purple wrapping paper with deep blue ribbon. Carefully he lifted the box lid too seen that inside the box was same pendant he had made for Ariel just earlier before but rather it be made out of clay. It was made out of glass that had been hollowed out from the inside allowing Ariel to place in to handcraft holy symbols into the glass pendant now.

"_Attention, passengers. Flight A349 is now boarding, will all passengers be make their way to Gate C." _

"That our flight, Ariel." said her aunt after the announcement had been made with her own life mate nodding.

"Ariel, I want you be a good fille while you stay with you aunt and uncle now, okay? Listen to them." said Dwarfstar said kneeing down so that she could speak eye to eye with her daughter now.

"But tried to have some fun, okay? Komon is renowned for its beautiful ocean blue waters and beach fronts." said Stonewall giving his daughter a patted on the helm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ariel will have some fun besides doing her caste training." said her uncle just as another announcement was made.

"I will! I be sure to send you guy's lots of pictures and vids too!" Ariel said cheerfully then turn her attention back on to Dion smiling a bit brighter now at seeing her longtime friend wearing her pendant now.

"Dion, I'll be sure to contact you once we get to Komon." Ariel said giving him one last hug making the blue, yellow and white mech who in equal feeling return the hug.

"Seriously, I think we need to talk about this." said Bluestorm only to become silent when both Dwarfstar and Sunlight look over at him.

Stonewall lean over to his friend side after their mates had turn way, "It's no use, Bluestorm. Both of them have in their heads that Dion and Ariel are going to get together when they are older and then bond with one other."

"Femmes. I'm bonded to one yet I even can't understand half the things that goes through her mind most of the time." Bluestorm said as he lowered head down to shake it.

Stonewall and Dwarfstar along with Bluestorm, Sunlight and Dion watch as Ariel left with her aunt and uncle walking through the Gate as they boarded the shuttle that would take them to the colony Komon. All five of them stayed there at same spot till the three before them had disappeared from their sight. It was only when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder causing him to look up.

"Let go, Dion. It's getting late now and you have classes in the morning." said Sunlight giving her son a gentle smile.

"Okay, Anya." Dion said taking hold of his Anya hand now along with his Apa's.

The small family made their way home with Stonewall and Dwarfstar walking alongside them as the other family live in the same neighborhood as them. They headed down the main road turning left on the third street going at least a block till they come to their housing unit now. Bidding goodbye to their friends, Bluestorm enter the passkey into the door lock allowing the door to their home open.

Once inside, Sunlight order her son to the washroom for his shower as she and Bluestorm heading into the living area. As she and Bluestorm began to make themselves comfortable. Dion was in the washroom removing his armor and placing it in the steam rack for it to clean of any dirty or impurities but taking great care not to damage the pendant Ariel had given him.

As that was being done, he turn on the showerhead letting the cold warm up till it was at a more comfortable temperature. When it had reach the temperature he wanted. Dion step under the showerhead letting the warm water cover his body form before he grabbed the wash cloth.

Just a hour later, he was done and stepping out the shower grabbing one of the many larger cloth using it to clear away the water then taking a other one to wrap around himself before walking over to steam rack carefully taking his armor out. Hitting the door pad, he walk out of the washroom turning left as his room was at the end of the hallway.

Inside he quickly place his armor aside on the stand next to the door before discarded the cloth as he walk over to the closet now watching as the door open. He quickly pick out some very light armor to sleep in letting the cloth slip over him and the pendant. A knock on his bedroom, turn his attention to it just to see his Anya come in along with his Apa.

"Ready for bed?" Sunlight asked watching her son nodded eagerly as he rush over to his bed moving the thermal blankets till he was completely settled in. She chuckle at her son, eagerness for what her life mate was about to.

"Now, then…what was the last story I told you about last night?" Blusetorm asked as he took his son small desk chair and sat in it. It was a comical sight, one that Sunlight herself could never grow tired of letting her joy and happiness spill over their bond.

Bluestorm give his mate a smile as her emotions wash over him sending his own happiness and delight to her. Their delight and love towards one other was cut short when their son spoke up now.

"It was about the twelve celestial warriors and their leader, Moonsword!" Dion said happily hoping for the next part of the story now.

It was a ritual for them, Sunlight and Bluestorm would come to their son room during his berth time telling him the tales of mystic warriors, spirits, heroes and heroines of amazing and incredible journeys of self-discovery's till he would fall into a deep slumber. Repeating the cycle since he had been born.

"Ah, right. Now then…I believe I was just getting to the part on how Moonsword and his companions finally came to the Nanashi temple, right?" Bluestorm said watching his son eyes widen in readiness.

"Yes! And how they were about to fight his children!" Dion said excitedly almost bouncing in his berth now.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, we don't want you falling out of bed now, do we?" asked Bluestorm calming his son down before he began to tell one of the many stories of the very first of their kinds journeys.

An hour passed as Bluestorm told the story with Sunlight now pressing against his side as they watch their son began to fall asleep. They stayed at his side till he was in complete slumber, quietly leaving the room then as they walk to their own room then.

As the night pass, an orange light began to filter through a window covering a young garcon form till it reach his eyes. At first the eyes shut tight against the light as it seemed to force he mind to awaken slowly form the once deep slumber he had just been in. But even as the light spilled in the door to his room open suddenly revealing Sunlight rushing into the room now.

"Dion! Wake up!" Sunlight said urgently going over to the stand were her son armor was. Grabbing it, she rush over to her son berth just as he rose himself up.

"Anya?" Dion said sleepily only for her to pull him out the berth. The sudden harsh pull out of berth woke him up completely now allow confusion to take hold on, "Anya, what wrong?!"

"There no time! Put you're armor on now. We have to go!" Sunlight said reach over now to help her son take off the nightwear now.

Once the nightwear was gone replace by his armor, Sunlight took hold of his hand now pulling him away and out of the room into the hallway. There was no paused in her stride as she head now for the front of the house now giving her time no time to speak just yet. Hitting the emergency button on the door pad, she quickly give her son orders to follow before they headed outside.

"Dion, listen to me. No matter what happens, don't let go of my hand. Do you hear me? Stay at my side at all times! Don't speak, don't cry, and do not make a sound of any kind!" Sunlight said just as the door open the once peacefully scenery had now been replace with chaos.

"Were Apa?!" Dion asked moving even closer now to his Anya, his clear blue eyes taking in the buildings on fire, people screaming and running around as sounds of gun fire and explosions roared around them now.

"It alright, Dion. He going to meet us later, sweetie." Sunlight said tightening her hold on her son hand.

Taking in a deep breath, Sunlight and Dion took off from their house and onto the chaotic street now. Rushing by their fellow's colonies and the burning buildings all while trying to ignoring the fighting and warfare around them. They head away from the main colony building to the meadow were he and Ariel had met earlier that day. But his attention was driven away then as scream came over to his left.

His clear blues widening at seeing three mech corner other but as he look over at them. He notice something about them was off, the way they moved and how there was little less gap in between their armor but it only when they began to speak did it click in his cortex mind just what and who they were. _'Cybertronians?!' _thought Dion feeling fear and terror over him for a moment then as the three Cybertronians began to rip and tear apart the mech now.

"Look away!" shouted his mother causing him to look back at her now. Knowing she must have sense his fear and terror through the family imprint bond.

"I'm scared!" Dion said watching as they finally came to the end of the small city. Wondering if his mother was scared as well and if so, she was possible trying to hide the fear and terror from him.

"It okay, we just have to little father to go." Sunlight said feeling her son fear and the terror from watching others die.

She was scared too, not for herself but for her life mate and son. She had heard horror stories from others about what this robotic races would do to the mechs while they simply torture and torment the femmes. A small sense of relief came over her as they came to the edge of the meadow now. Letting go of her son hand for just a second, she transform into her animal bi-mode turning around now, opening her jaw to grasp her son ruff bar now.

She could feel him relax now as she carried him across the field away from the bright orange burning city now. Her own eyes searching the field to see if anyone or certain robotic creatures were following them. Seeing that it was clear, she moved even farther watching the field line watching as tall dark green shrubs began to raise. They grew taller and taller with branches spreading outward. Almost as if they were reaching for the sky itself.

Slowing down, Sunlight gently placed her son down on the ground, releasing her hold on his ruff bar given her the chance to transform back into her bi-mode now. Sunlight paused a moment to look at her son only to see him look back at their once home. She too look back just to see rising fire and black smoke mixing with the gun fire and screams of the victims.

"Do you think Stonewall and Dwarfstar are okay?" Dion asked forlornly almost as he was expecting the worst answer.

"I think they are doing just fine." said a deep voice causing Sunlight to breath out a sigh of relief as Dion let out a gasp of surprise.

Dion smiled perkily at the sight of his father now causing himself to run over to his Apa taking a moment to feel Bluestorm strong arms wrap around him in a secure hug as he was pick up. On Blestorm left side was Dwarfstar while on his right side was Stonewall. Dwarfstar stroll over to Sunlight giving her a hug while whispering to her.

"Thank the heavens Ariel isn't here. Oh, Sunlight I don't know what I would have done if she was here to." Dwarfstar said shaking her helm at the thought.

"Everything you could to keep her safe." Sunlight said as the two of them moved apart now allowing Bluestorm to come over and place his arm around her sending his emotions of _safe and protected_ to her even if she trying to kept a strong face before her friend.

"It's good to see the two of you are safe. For a while there, I thought Bluestorm here was about to go charging back in to find you." Stonewall said taking Dwarfstar arm into his own now.

"So we're safe now? They won't find us here, well they?" Dion asked then looking between his parents then over at Ariel's ones too.

"Yes. We will be okay. We just need to…" Stonewall began to say when the sound of a twig breaking alerted them.

_Five hours earlier, Flight A349 _

The stars outside the shuttle window seemed to shine even more brightly then they did back home. At least that what Ariel thought to herself as she watch the stars as the shuttle flew through space. Beside her was her uncle Starstrike a bright orange and black and red highlights along the edge of the armor who was at the moment reading off his tablet pad now. Across from them was his life mate Cherry Bomb. A subtle red color all over with dark green undertones on her hands, knees, elbows with matching eyes.

"My, my, you're really enjoy this trip aren't you?" Cherry Bomb asked watching her niece.

"I am! This the first time I ever been in outer space or on a shuttle for that matter." said Ariel who was finally moving away from the widow now and back into her seat.

Starstrike taking a moment to look away from the tablet pad to glance over at his sister daughter, "But I'm sure you're even more excited about seeing Komon."

"Yes, Apa said that there is a lot of fun beaches to visit and that there is water sports I can participate just for my age." Ariel said cheerfully to them before turning to look at her uncle, "Nah, Starstrike is it true that you have homes build out in the oceans?"

"It true, it's a very long process but the reward is worth it. Not only that, Cherry Bomb and I even live on one of the oceans." Starstrike said making his niece gasp in wonder.

"Really?" Ariel asked excitedly.

"Yes, and we even fix up a room with a view out to the ocean just for you." Cherry Bomb said watching as the rose red and pink colored fille began to swing her legs back and front in excitement.

"Now, don't get to excited, Ariel. You don't want to end up sleeping through the whole trip now, do we?" Starstrike said calming the youngling down just a bit.

"No," Ariel said who had stop swinging her legs now after what her uncle had said.

"But he does have a good point. Why don't you take a nap? We have a very long trip a head of us." Cherry Bomb said gently watching as Ariel took the time then to yawn.

"No, I want to stay up and watch the stars a bit longer." Ariel said only to once again yawn feeling her eyes lids become heavy as she dip forward only to jerk herself back.

"Ariel, don't push yourself. The stars will still be out there for you to watch. Now get some sleep, okay?" said her aunt now who rose up and began to check the compartment above them for a head rest and thermal blanket.

Just as she had found the head rest and thermal blanket the floor under her suddenly jerk as the shuttle rattled. Cherry Bomb cried out as her feet slipped out from under her, hitting the floor hard causing to cry out in pain for a second. Instantly, Starstrike was by her side helping her up as his red eyes look over her form. Helping her back into her seat as he listen to the voices around them.

As other passengers were talking and looking around asking questions about the strange rattle. The flight attendants were walking around calming and reassuring passengers that everything was fine. Only to be proven wrong as the shuttle once again, rattle and shook causing some of the passengers to cry out. One flight attendant head for the cock pit of the shuttle knocking rapidly to get the pilots attentions. The door open allowing the attendant in just a beep noise sounded through the shuttle.

"What that noise?" asked a passenger near the front of the shuttle.

"Oi! What going on?" asked another passenger who was hold a glass of energon as he spoke to an attendant now.

"Eomma, I'm scared!" said a younger fille who was looking Eomma next to her.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. It nothing to worried about." said her mother who reach over to comfort her daughter.

Before the mother could say more; the flight attendant who had been in the cock pit come running out and down the passageway towards the airlock now. Mumbles and mutter came from the passengers watch the attendant who was working furiously on the lock pad for some reason. Whatever the reason it soon become pointless as the airlock door was blown open. The force of the explosion throwing the attendant right across the passageway and into the wall now, not moving as metal flew through the smoke piercing the attendant body.

All passengers and flight attendants become motionless and quiet as the force of the explosion die down with small flames now dance around the air lock door with sparks coming off the blow wires as smoke wisp around. The smoke darken for a moment as a figure moved through the smog coming out. Causing the passengers and flight attendants to taken deep breaths of fear. The figure itself seemed to taken in time to study the body laying right cross from it.

Minutes pass allowing at least two others to come it side before turning it helm over to were the rest of the passengers were. Among them, Ariel attempted to stand up on her seat trying to see what was going on just to have Starstrike grabbed hold of her forcing back down into the seat now. Her sapphire blue eyes look over towards Cherry Bomb who face was cover in horror. Seeing the expression on her aunt face turn her attention to the others on the shuttle.

They all held the same expression with some mixing with fear and terror. It was mere moments later that she began to realize that something awful was about to happen to them. Unable to say in her seat any longer, Ariel jump off and rush over to the pass way to see just what was about to happen.

"Ariel!" said Starstrike reaching out with a hand to stop her just as the purple robotic begin came into the same pass way.

Ariel came to a complete stop now as she took in the individual before her in more detail. The character was in her perspective was male who was shorter than her father who golden eyes look down at her. His helm was red with air vent on both sides of his helm that seemed small compared to the rest of his massive body. This massive body was at least three times bigger than the company that came with him painted white as the major color with outlining of yellow. His golden optics look down at the moment locking with sapphire ones now.

"Icepick, Quickstrike, round them up. I want this experiment done as soon as possible." said the mech breaking eye contact with her for just a moment to speak with the ones just behind him.

"Yes, sir, Jhiaxus!"

_Scorpio Constellation_

_Shaula System_

_Planet: Cybertron_

Soaring pure metal skyscrapers, brightly lit tower and multistory buildings stretch towards the skies of Cybertron and it two moons, Luna one and Luna two. The bright lights seemed to pierce the darkness yet there was still silhouettes of darkness outlining the building and homes. Yet among Cybertron only four city shine the brightness on this metal planet yet only one was called home to leader of all Cybertronians known as Prime to them and that place was known as the city of Iacon.

Iacon city was the heart of Cybertron itself holding mover then over 3.2 million bots who lived and work in the capital. A city that glowed and felt alive from the energy that bots gave off as they moved about the city. Yet center in of Iacon was the most beautiful, elegant and multistory skyscraper with smaller more mundane accommodates circling around it is home to the line of Primes.

The current Prime of era was named Sentinel Prime who was stride through his home at the moment with his bodyguard Ironhide at his right side with Alpha Trion on his left. Each one hold a date pad as they talk softly to one other over recent attacks from Terraganders on Cybertronians colonies. Neither reports held any good news of any kind for them as nearly all colonies had its citizens and soldiers that had been stationed there were lift barely alive.

"Have Kup increase the patrols around the Orion cluster. Ironhide, any word from Galvatron and his platoon?" Sentinel asked the red colored mech now.

"Only just a couple of klicks ago. They managed to stop a raider group from attacking the Nova colony." Ironhide said coolly relief that Galvatron and his mechs were able to save the colony. Even if said mecha had those around him questioning his sanity from time to time.

"Thanks Primus." Sentinel said, "That is the best news I heard these past deca-cycle alone."

"Hmm…all the colonies the Terraganders have been attacking are just a few galaxies systems away from Cybertron." Alpha Trion said looking over the patterns of attacks, and among the group was in fact even older then Kup and Ironhide.

"By the Allspark! You don't think they are going to try a direct attack, do you?" Ironhide asked disbelievingly causing Sentinel to come to a halt now giving Alpha Trion a moment to look over the data. Yet before the older mecha could answer the question a very much younger voice called out.

"Sire!"

All three mechas look up and straight forward to see a other very much younger mecha running up to them holding a his own date pad. A small smile came to Sentinel face as he watch his son stride to them with both Ironhide and Alpha Trion greeting him warmly now. Handing the date pad to Alpha Trion, the orange and red bent down with his servos stretched out to pick up his son.

His son smiled at him as his royal blue optics look up at him as he was lifted up by his sire now. His optics moved from Sentinel face then over to Alpha Trion taking a moment to study the older mecha face for a moment before bringing up the date pad he held and passing it over to the mustache wearing mecha now.

"Why thank you, Orion. Do you enjoy the story?" asked Alpha Trion watching as the youngling nodded his helm.

"Are there any more stories about Knights of Cybertron?" Orion asked eagerly having enjoy the first story about the Knights of Cybertron so much.

"I believe so. But I'm afraid you will have to wait till I'm able go back to the Archives." Alpha Trion said placing the date pad into his own sub-space now.

"Okay!" Orion said happily before turning to his sire now, "Sire, will you be able to play with me today?"

Orion once smile slowly fade away as he saw stern expression come over his sire face now. Causing his once happiness to fade just a little but still held onto the hope that Sentinel would still find some time to spend with him. Orion knew his sire was busy with the war and trying to kept the mechas of Cybertron safe from their enemy and it would often kept him busy for beems at a time from him and his carrier but he would spend what free time he had with them.

"I'm sorry, Orion. Things are a little chaotic right now and the High Council need me for some time…" Sentinel said feeling an ache fill his spark at the forlorn look on his son face now quickly adding on to his sentence, "But I do believe that Galvatron son is here. Why don't you see if he will play with you?"

At the mention of Galvatron son, Ironhide let out a snort making both Sentinel and Alpha Trion take a second or two to look at the second Elder mecha now. But Orion seemed oblivious to the sudden change of attitude in Ironhide as his thoughts now turn over to the fact that one of his best friends was here in Iacon city. Seeing the forlorn look disappear from his son face, Sentinel place his son down back down onto the floor.

"Ironhide, why don't you take him over to study room? My sparkmate Zeta said he saw the youngling mecha there." Sentinel said letting his golden color optics look over to his longtime companion.

"Of course, Sentinel. Come on, little mech let just see what kind of trouble you and Megatron will be getting into day." Ironhide said reach out to take Orion servo into his own now.

As Ironhide and Orion walk away from the two remaining mechas, Sentinel took in a deep cycle of air letting it filtered through before letting it out in a long deep sigh. Bringing up his servo as his optics cover closed feeling the weight of the war came heavily onto his shoulders now along with the sight of continuing on even into his son adult years now. The weight on one shoulder become even heavier causing Sentinel to open his optics and glance at the servo on his shoulder now.

"Sometime, Alpha Trion I wonder if this war with Terratron is really worth fighting. Seeing all these young mechas come out of the Academy so proud and full of hope only just to be sent straight into the battle field just to have it rip away in a matter of deca-cycles. " Sentinel said despondently

"Fear not, Sentinel. It is only natural as a sire, you will be worried for him. This war only adds to it. But I'm certain that Orion will fine. The young mecha has a particular spark that shines." Alpha Trion said watching Ironhide and Orion disappeared around the corner now.

Sentinel took in a deep cycle of air then let it out bit by bit, "Perhaps you are right, Alpha Trion. Only time will tell…Primus knows, the war could end before he even leaves the Academy."

Alpha Trion could only nod at Sentinel words as the golden and orange mecha motioned him to follow after now. Placing his servos behind his back now thinking over Sentinel words of hope as he walk along. Wishing only that what Sentinel had said earlier could come true but sadly Alpha Trion knew the future for Orion was in fact a blink one.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Many hallways down from Sentinel and Alpha Trion; Ironhide listen Orion dialogue in great detail about the Knights of Cybertron and their journey to Cybertron itself. The red mecha let out a small chuckle at the pure happiness and excitement that came with it but his old slate blue optics could still see the dejection from earlier that showed in Orion royal blue optics. How he wish that Orion and Sentinel could spend more time with one other as a sire and his son should but this galaxy war, demanded so much attention, especially from their Prime. But the duty of the Prime was the protection and safety of his people before anything else even family.

"Ironhide?" Orion spoke out gaining the older mecha full attention.

"Yes?" Ironhide answered tilling his helm down to look at the youngling now.

"When will this war end?" asked Orion with such interest that Ironhide wasn't sure on how to tell him.

"I…don't know, Orion. This war has been going on for quite some time. But how knows? It could end tomorrow." said Ironhide being as truthful as he could be with the young Prime.

"If it does, would that mean my sire could spend more time with me and carrier?" Asked Orion hopefully.

"I'm sure it would, little buddy." Ironhide said bring up a servo now placing it carefully on Orion light blue helm.

At this Orion move his helm upward letting the red mecha see a smile cross his lip components now. Causing him to give a small pad on his helm now with silence coming between them as they near the study room now were Megatron was said to be in. At the doors Ironhide give two sharp knocks knowing that if the young mecha was indeed in there. So would his two guards, Shockwave and Soundwave.

The doors open revealing a much younger mecha then Ironhide himself but much older than Orion standing right in the doorway. The mecha golden optic stared momentarily at the bodyguard of Prime stirring over to his side to see blue and red mechaling now. Without a word to either of them, the purple colored mecha moved aside allowing the two of them to enter the study room.

Ironhide optics glance over to his right side to see another mecha around the same age of Shockwave. Standing there with the vigilance only moving his helm slightly showing off his golden orange visor giving Ironhide a small nod of acknowledgment. Orion give a happy acknowledgment to blue and white colored mecha known as Soundwave as he pass by.

"Megatron." Orion called out as enter the room spotting the gray-silver mechalet sitting at table full of date pads spread out across.

Megatron was at least three stellar cycles older then Orion and taller than the Iacon youngling with long leaky arms and legs with broad shoulders and chassis that had the awkward look for the Kaon and Tarn bread mechalet but Orion knew that his best friend would grew into leaky arms and legs and broad shoulders plus chassis, transforming into that warrior build that his people were famous for. As the red and blue youngling came closer to his best friend, Megatron raised his helm up revealing his bright red optics to royal blue optics one.

"Orion, what brings you here?" Megatron asked as his friend moved to take a seat next to him.

"Sire said you were here." said Orion knowing he need not say anymore to the sliver-gray and ash gray mechalet now.

"Hmm…" Megatron said reaching out for a date pad now having an understanding of what Orion was going through.

His own sire Galvatron, spent more time on the battlefield then he did with his own creation. Living him in the care of his bodyguards, Shockwave and Soundwave who jobs were educate him on battle strategies, the history of Cybertron and so forth. As for his carrier, Cyclonus would care for him at times when he felt it was proper or when Shockwave and Soundwave were busy assisting Galvatron in the next battle strategy in the war against Terratron.

"Here read this." Megatron said now passing the selected data pad over to Orion now.

"What is it?" Orion asked taking hold of the date pad then press the screen to turn it on.

"It about the Terraganders." Megatron said picking up other pad now.

Silence fell between the two younglings as they began to read while Shockwave and Soundwave stood by the doors watching over them. Knowing that Orion was in good servos, Ironhide give a quick nodded to the two Kaon bots and left them. Time pass onward with Orion reading on about Terraganders an race of barbaric animallike synthesis creatures that had eons ago had appeared out of nowhere attacking one of Cybertron many colonies leaving no only just a few remaining Cybertraions alive. Just enough to spread the word that a new race of alien had appeared then without warning or any means of communication to them. This in turn had Cybertron mounting its defenses and in a determination and means for revenge began to track down the synthesis creatures. From there, many of the scholars of Cybertron had said this was the star of the war between them and the Terraganders now.

"Megatron?" asked Orion placing the date pad down on the table now.

"What?" asked Megatron not even looking up from one of the many war strategies books that Shockwave had gather up for him to read over.

"In all this time, we been fighting the Terraganders. Why didn't we try to communicate with them after the attack on Melco colony?" asked Orion letting his optics glance over the sliver-grey mechalet now. Not noticing how Shockwave and Soundwave seemed to move their helms just so to look over at them.

"Now why didn't we think of that? Clearly this war has been nothing but a big misunderstanding all this time." Megatron said only to hold at a slight pause before speaking again, "Of course we did! Before the attack and then some time afterwards as well, but each time had been met resentment and hatred."

Orion jump a little at the anger and hatred that lay inside Megatron voice, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Megatron snorted at him, "Of course you wouldn't, you been living here all your life here in grand halls of the Primes. You haven't seen much or heard of what the Terraganders do those they capture. Nor animal like way of fighting and killing."

"But they are sentient beings! Surely there must be a way for us to live together in peace. Perhaps if we just…"

Orion was silence by Megatron slamming his fist against the table in one quick motion making Orion look at him now. Seeing only bright burning red optics looking his way with a snarl that seemed turned his once young face into a cruel and menacing one.

"What did I just say?! We already tried that and each time has been met with failure. If they wanted a peace so bad they would have try to it communicate with us and attempted to at least make a cease-fire pact. But they don't and they won't until every single one of us is gone!" Megatron said filling each word with anger and hatred that grew stronger and stronger till it look Megatron was ready to explode.

"I'm sorry, Megatron. I did not mean to upset you. I just thought…."

"No, Orion. It is I who should not be upset with you. After all, I thought the same thing in the very beginning as well. I…even asked my sire why we did not do as you just said." Megatron said his voice changing from the rage he once held into an almost calm and emotionless voice now.

"Your sire what did he say?" Orion asked though inside his very spark he could feel a deep cold began to grow inside and spread outwards among his protoform now. He had only meet Megatron sire a few times but each time had left him feeling a sense of deep rooted fear and dread.

"He didn't say anything. Just…took me with him to one of Kaon hospitals. He said I was going to meet the mechas that had fought the Terraganders but on the way there. He also show me images of mechas that had die at our enemy's servos." Megatron said turning his helm downward now, his servos moving into his lap.

Orion couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything to stop it either as he was so transfixed on hearing what Galvatron had did to his own creation to make him hated their enemy so much. His royal blue optics just observed the silver-grey mechalet till he began to speak again.

"The things he showed me, that were done to them by our enemy even after death itself. It was… horrific. And when I meet the mechas at the hospital. They told me how the Terraganders had fought them, capture them and torture them till the point they were even begging for death."

Orion look away feeling his servos fingers curl into themselves at he listen to Megatron was telling him. He own processor couldn't wraparound the fact that Megatron own sire, Galvatron would take him to such a place and then let those mechas tell them about what happen to them. What was done to them all while having to sit there and listen to them as they told him in great detail about their experience to someone so young? Then to go as far as to show him images of those who had pass on to right before his every optics.

"Perhaps you are right, Megatron. Maybe we can't live in peace with Terraganders. If what you say is…." Orion started to say only to paused and rephrase his sentence, "No, is true about them. Then we need to win this war…and soon."

Megatron nodded at young Iacon mechling now, "Agreed. It is something you will need to learn and soon, Orion. There can never be _peace_ between us and the Terraganders. We can never be _friends or comrades, even allies_. Till one sides wins."

Orion didn't say anything else after Megatron had finished talking now just using this moment of silence to really think over of what was said. Maybe Megatron was right, maybe there would never be peace between Cybertron and Terratron. But how could Megatron be so sure of that? How could anyone here be sure of it? Perhaps the Terraganders had tried to contact them and seek peace as well but was might with the same feelings of anger and hated too. He just didn't say anything out loud for fear that he would make his friend upset once again.

'_Maybe all we need is a moment of us just being together. To really understand one other and then…maybe then this war will end.' _Thought Orion picking up a other date pad and began to read it as he processor played over the conversation he and Megatron just had.


End file.
